Of Bandages and Taxes
by shikigami chan
Summary: "True love is like a pair of socks: you gotta have two and they've gotta match" -Unkown. 2YL! Enma & Oc (Oneshot)


I know I should be updating my Shanks story but this story just hit me, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I would love to own Enma, Basil and Colonello

* * *

Kozart Enma sighed as a light breeze added a cool contrast to the heated skin of his left arm, darker shades of bruises already starting to form. Two years had passed since the incident with Sawada Tsunayoshi and Enma was hardly referred to as 'Loser Enma' nor was he gloomy and antisocial boy anymore that was bullied. Despite his new found confidence and friends he still managed to keep his shy and kind demeanor his obvious good looks where now more noticeable no longer was his face covered in Band-Aids that hid the injuries that had once been inflicted onto his skin.

However despite many if the bullies leaving him alone now due to his new confidence and loss of his 'loser' side but some often ignorant and stupid idiots still tried to attack him. This however didn't bother him as he was able to handle the bullies on his own accord now but what really annoyed him was instead of going after him now that were going after Kaede.

During his loser days, she had been the one to stand up to them refusing to let them mindlessly beat someone who didn't deserve it. This however despite her good intention left her gaining many of the injuries and failing to really stop any real damage befalling the both of them. Thus the awesome friendship between the two was born; even though he constantly warned her to be careful to whom she picked fights with.

Pushing the school doors open to the block he leaned against the cool cream walls outside of the nurse's office. He could hear the loud protests of 'don't touch me you pedo' and 'hands away from the chest' as Doctor Shamal was probably trying to take advantage of her while treating her injuries. He thought of saving kaede from Shamal but quickly shot down that idea as she probably wouldn't treat her wounds herself.

Crimson locks swayed gently as the door to the nurse's office slammed open and her livid persona walked out into the hall (much to Shamal's protest).

"Kozart-kun," was grounded out through her lips and he flinched away unintentionally from the deadly aura she was giving off.

"Enma" he corrected her, slinging, an arm around her shoulders in comfort as he ignored the obvious dangerous position he was putting himself into. He knew she would be pissed at him as he was the one who practically forced her into going to see Shamal despite her many protests and threats.

"I'm sorry Enma-kun but I'm going to have to enforce my standing tax" Kaede stated with a complete look of seriousness.

Enma couldn't stop the look of hurt that passed through his eyes and the constriction that ached in his chest at her statement. The words of betrayal that left her lips sounded like the bullies that used to beat him up for standing too long outside the school gates when he waited for his family.

Eyes unwavering as she approached him, ignoring the pained expression that illustrated his face. Hurt turned to surprise as her bandaged hand closed around the fabric of his shirt bringing him in closer and down to her level as lips met and melded into something sweet and simple. Crimson stained his cheeks and eyes warmed with amusement at her form of payment. He smirked as he leaned in closer, one of his hand curled into her dark hair.

"Herbivores," The two of them snapped apart from each other eyes wide. "That isn't appropriate on school grounds, leave or I'll bite you to death."

"Damn it" she muttered softly under her breath, annoyed at being interrupted. Grabbing Enma's arm and walking around the (demon) cloud guardian.

"That was close," Enma mumbled, running a hand through his crimson locks as they both walked outside the school gate.

"What do you mean close?" she arched an eyebrow, "You still haven't paid my tax fully yet, it's starting to gain interest."

A sly smile tugged at the corners of Enma's mouth as he laced his fingers with hers, "Let the interest accumulate, I will pay you back in full later."


End file.
